


A Secret Sister

by space_babe (sunnithesunflower)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, M/M, Memory Loss, Mystery, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Romance, Separations, Slow Burn, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnithesunflower/pseuds/space_babe
Summary: Kinda hard to summarize but look very closely on the tags.  THEY DESCRIBE EVERYTHING. also im not working on this fic just uploading old chapters onto this account so i can work on it later. The fic im currently working on is Always At Your Side. So I'll come back to fic when i feel ready to write it because im out of ideas at the moment. Thanks for reading and Commenting!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Original Female Character(s), James T. Kirk/Spock, Spock & Original Female Character(s), Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said in the description, if u didnt read that, im not working on this fic just uploading old chapters onto this account so i can work on it later. The fic im currently working on is Always At Your Side. So I'll come back to fic when i feel ready to write it because im out of ideas at the moment. Thanks for reading and Commenting!

Prologue:

"Len!" You cried out calling your brother's name. Someone was dragging you towards a car. Your hands and legs were tied with rope and you had finally bitten off the rag across your mouth to shout for your older brother. "Len!!" you screamed out desperately trying to wake him. Well, it worked. Your 13 year old brother who was 3 years older than you ran down the stairs. He had to go. He had to find his sister. "Summer!" He called out. "Where are you?" He slightly whispered in pain and loss that you were gone.. almost. The car that you were stuck in came to life and as Leonard finally realised where you were he was left in the dust. 

You soon fell asleep as the car drove on to wherever it was going. When you awoke your hands and legs were untied but you kept rubbing at them still feeling them pressed against your skin. When you looked up and saw a sinister shadow above you, your voice trembled a little when you asked "Who are you?" 

The shadow looked down and was surrounded by light so you could see his face clearly. He had dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin. Along with honey colored eyes and some wrinkles across his face. You could have mistaken him for a young handsome man in his late 30's from far away but as you look closer you can see signs of old age getting to him. The small wrinkles on his forehead and the little wisps of gray hair peeking out from his brown hair. Otherwise he would have seemed young. He looked kind. You didn't trust him immediately but as he held out a hand to help you up you took it. 

"My name is Jèan Felix. We are here to help" he said as you surveyed and saw two other people in the room you were in. "This is Arthur" pointing to the young lean man sitting on the ground drinking something out of a flask. "And this is Greta" he said, pointing to the woman wearing a flour coated apron. "Like I said before we are here to help you. Your brother is dead. I'm sorry for your loss. We were your parents highschool friends and since you got kidnapped we are here to protect you. " He paused after saying that giving you a moment for everything to slowly sink in.

You gasped, and your body shook. Silent tears were cascading down your face. Your brother. Leonard. Was dead. He was dead. Your brother and the only person who truly loved you for yourself was dead. It was too much. Sobs escaped your mouth and you curl up into a little ball trying to shut out the entire world. You didn't believe it. You couldn't. Drowning in your grief you didn't notice as Jèan touched your shoulder. He did it again and you slowly uncurled yourself, face botched with tears and he could see the loss and pain in your hollow eyes. "We had to give you a new last name so you would not get kidnapped again. Your new name is Summer Star. " he said stroking your hair trying to be reassuring.

Soon the so called "friends" of your mother and father left you. They had thought you needed space. Indeed you did but you knew something was off. Something felt wrong. You knew that they could have been friends because your parents had talked about their highschool friends often but never mentioned any names. Anyways if they weren’t who they said they were, what could you do? Nothing. You saw a bed in the room and dragged yourself to it. Lying down you stared at the ceiling wondering how your life so changed so fast in an instant. It was crazy you thought, as you curled up in a ball and cried yourself asleep. Falling asleep was difficult and when you did it was filled with nightmares. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so just reuploading this from wattpad, still working on always at your side. I just had a huge science test so thats why i havent written alot. Im working on the next chapter currrently so stay tuned! Also the address in here is a real address that i found on a website that was selling houses. So yeah. Happy reading!

It had been a week after I discovered that the people who have raised me for the last 10 years really have been my captors who took me from my brother all those years ago. I couldn't believe it. How could I have been so stupid and gullible enough to believe them? Shaking myself out of my thoughts I looked around my room. Of course it wasn't really my room just one of my close friend's house. I was allowed to stay with her because her mom was working overseas. 

It had warm lighting and the bed was soft and plushy. It seemed more like a home within a week than the 10 years I had spent in that place. Whatever it was now. I hated that place. I grasped the small piece of paper in my pocket. This small piece of paper was all I had left. I hoped it held the answers I was looking for. I held the paper up to the light so I could see it clearly.

_ 2030 Main St NW, Atlanta, GA 30318 _

That's all it said. It was an address obviously, but to Who? What? Where?

Well, I guess the only way to find out was to go there of course. There were dangers to this though. I mean what if these people who lived there were murderers or kidnappers or something?

I might as well take the risk, I thought. 

_ ~time skip~ _

I had finally arrived. I doubled checked the address making sure it was the correct house before knocking. I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door loudly. There was no answer. It couldn't be like this. There had to be someone in there. Anyone. Anything. Just as I reached to knock the door again, it opened. A young man, around his twenties just like you, opened the door. His blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight but he wore a frown on his face.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He said bitterly almost spitting the words out as if they were vile. You were surprised by his tone. "Hi, my name is Summer Star. Do you mind if I come in?" You said warmly, flashing the stranger who suddenly felt familiar a smile. 

"Yes, yes I do mind." He said scowling. I went inside anyways not listening to him. His house was nice. Had a cozy feel to it. I sank into a plushy chair and eased up a little. He sat on the chair opposite to you and gave you a death stare, locking his blue eyes with your green ones.

"So do you know a person named Leonard McCoy? " you said not breaking eye contact. He started. A flash of shock and recognition was seen on his face. "Leonard McCoy? How do you know my name?" He said more curious than annoyed. "That's your name? Well do... do you know.. Summer McCoy as well?" You choked out slowly, the words almost physically burning you. Leonard's face frozen instantly then hardened. "Yes.. she was my sister. " said Leonard coldly and sharp as steel. 

Tears started to flow down your face as you stared at your brother. It was like a dream. It was your brother. You hadn't seen him for 10 years. In fact, you thought he was dead.The little 13 year old boy was gone now and here was a grown up version of him. His voice soon became soft and comforting as he moved to your side. "Hey.. hey... what's wrong?" 

"Im Summer McCoy. I was kidnapped 10 years ago when you were a little boy at the age of 13. I was renamed Summer Star and was led to believe that you were dead. I escaped a week ago from where my captors raised me after I discovered their real intentions. and... and... I found this address and here I am." You blurted out quickly, tears pouring down your cheeks and pulled him into a hug. 

He froze. 

"Its you? Its really you?" He whispered into your golden hair. "Its me" you said as you cried into his shoulder. He stroked your wavy hair and his eyes were glistening with tears. "I thought you were dead" 

"Its okay Len. Im here. We’re finally back together. And nothing will ever separate me from you again." You said sparking something dangerous inside your voice. With that you sat back down and began to talk. You catch up with him, telling him what happened after you ran away from your captors and what happened on that first day after you were kidnapped. However, when you tried to describe what your new life was after that first night and day you couldn't remember anything. It was like your memories were wiped away. It was all blank. It was like the last 10 years never happened. Even though you knew something _ did _ happen. 

"Len..." you start, trying to remember. "What? What is it? " he asked sounding slightly concerned. "I can't...can't... remember what happened in the 10 years I was gone. It was like nothing happened and I skipped 10 years. But.. I know something happened. Maybe... maybe I don't know... but maybe my captors did something to my memory?" 

Shock flashed through his facial features. 10 years worth of memory gone like that? Shocking. 

You bit your lip staring at your brother, clearly worried. "Don't worry, Sunshine. don't worry. I will try to figure this out. Thats what family is for right?" He asked trying to regain your confidence. You smiled and suddenly asked "Sunshine? Ew. Where did you come up with that nickname. Please promise me you won't use that again." You said mocking him with obvious disgust in your voice but playful enough for teasing not insulting him. He laughed.

"Len... do you live with anyone?" A mischievous smirk crossed your face as soon as you said it, expecting to see one on his face as well. Leonard sighed and there was a sad look in his eyes. "I used to live with my wife. Jocelyn. But not anymore. We...I...She...well.. we got divorced 9 months ago. She took custody of our child and left me with nothing." He said heavily. Feeling bad for your brother and guilty that you asked the question about his love life. "Len.. do you want to enroll for starfleet with me?" You said hoping that this would lift his mood.

"What? No!" He said but had resignation in his voice as he knew what you were going to do. "Yes!" you shouted with excitement dragging him through the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another reupload because i dont know what to do with my life! yay. So here it is, another old chapter i wrote before, reuploaded onto ao3. Im still working on Always at Your Side and the next chapter might come out in 2-3 weeks or maybe earlier if i can manage it. So look out for that! Happy Reading! :)

As I boarded the shuttle craft to Starfleet Academy, I suddenly stopped in my tracks seeing a pair of beautiful blue eyes. He was young and handsome. I felt something, a spark. A blush started to creep up my face and as I was about to turn around and look for a place to sit before our eyes met. He gave me a smirk that seemed to say  _ "you like what you see?" _ In response I raised my eyebrows and a mischievous smile played on both of our lips. However, the moment was soon broken as your brother sat down next to the handsome stranger. I quietly sighed to myself and sat myself down next to him so that he was between my brother and I. Next to me however was another girl with pretty hair and dark skin whose name I eventually found out was Uhura.

"I may throw up on you," said Leonard sounding more aggravated than usual. "Really Len?" You replied looking skeptically across the stranger raising your eyebrows. "Summer.. this was all your doing. You dragged me here" he said quickly. 

"I think it'll be fine. My name is Jim Kirk, nice to meet you. " Jim said trying to cut the tension. 

"Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And wait till you're sitting pretty with a case of andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence."

There was a long silence or so I thought when I tried to comfort him. "Oh, Len.." I started being cut off swiftly by Jim as if neither had heard me speak. "Well.. hate to break it to you but Starfleet operates in space" Jim said sarcastically. "Yeah well, I've got no choice. The wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I have left is my bones." your brother replied. You leaned your head on his shoulder and felt so bad for him. I should have been there. I should have been there for him. I should at least tried to escape. Lost in my own thoughts I was suddenly shaken out of them by Jim's voice. "I'm calling you Bones." Jim smirked. I turned and looked at my brother who the remark was clearly meant for and smiled. For the rest of the trip I had talked to Uhura and Jim, getting to know both of them better.

_ ~time skip~ _

A year later in the academy and things were going great. My best friend and roommate was Uhura. She and I eventually became friends with the young Vulcan professor named Spock. Uhura had a pretty big crush on him and it was hilarious to tease about. Nevertheless, she soon found out about your non existent love life as well. It was terrible. Nobody knew. Not a single soul. Except for Uhura. She knew you had a huge crush on your other best friend, Jim Kirk. Well, that's what you thought.

In the first year some nasty stuff had happened. For example, there was that time someone broke into our dorm and someone had put a knife to my neck. Uhura had ran to get help and it was terrifying. However, my anger and annoyance that this person ruined lives like this overwhelmed my fear and I was like another person. When Uhura came back with Jim and Bones they came to see you and the guy in a fierce fight which eventually you won. It was shocking. Where had I learned to fight and hurt and almost kill like that? I didn't want to know. But that's when the dreams came. They were blurred nightmares filled with pain, torture, fear and hate. They had reduced in this current year but sometimes they came and went as they pleased.

A loud beeping sound alerted me to the world. I could hear the tap running and felt a soft pillow smashing into my face. "Ughh...I so don't want to wake up today Uhura. Leave me alone." I said shoving the pillow over my head trying to squeeze in a bit more rest. "Too bad sunshine. Spock has apparently requested you to help him with something in the lab." Uhura said, stealing your pillow and blanket, making it impossible to sleep again. 

"Fine! Fine. I'll go to the lab as soon as possible." I said exasperated. 

As we walked to the mess hall in order to grab some breakfast I got a little lost in my thoughts and eventually crashed into someone. A particular someone, I really wanted to not see since his newest hookup or something similar to that. There was a bitter taste in my mouth but I faked a smile and looked up. "Jim! Oh I'm so sorry for crashing into you!" I said, nervously laughing. "Oh hey Summer. How are you? You look tired. Are you okay?" Jim said sounding different to the way he normally did. 

"Yeah... Im.. Im alright. I mean.. No.. Jim... no I'm really not. " I say, my eyes popping and my hand covering my mouth, a red blush appearing on my cheeks. "Sorry Jim! I really need to go. Spock needs me for some project." I said rapidly trying to get out of there as soon as I could leaving Jim staring behind me with a confused expression and a small whisper of "Spock?"

It had felt like your face was burning and you were dying inside. When you entered the lab your jaw dropped. Indeed you had seen the lab many times but this time was different. Spock suddenly appeared out of nowhere poking your shoulder gently. "Gahh! Spock, don't do that! You scared the hell out of me. Anyways, want do you want?" You said shouting at first but then quieting down. 

"Cadet Star, you take an advanced computer science class do you not?" Spock asked.

"Oh yes. I'm the top of my class Commander. I take mechanics and engineering as well." I replied.

"Good. I require your assistance to program an exam called the Kobayashi Maru. You, Cadet have a good knowledge of programming and this would be beneficial so that our task would be completed quicker." Spock said as you walked around the massive computer lab.

"Oh cool. So basically what you want me to do is to help you program an exam for cadets or anyone else in the academy training to be a captain or etc. And because I'm smart at programming and there are two of us the job will be done quicker. Interesting, Spock. " I said, losing all professionalism.

"Summer, I would appreciate it if you got to work." Spock said as you studied his face seeing the ghost of a frown. "Got it." I said, going to the closest computer to start. I punched in a bunch of codes and did a lot of basic diagrams of what the simulation looked like while Spock did the mechanics of it so it would work like it would suppose it. "Hey Spock? Finally got that working yet? I've finished some of the basic parts of the program. It will look different but I do want to just see what it looks like even though I haven't finished programming it yet. " I called to Spock down the other side of the lab.

When there was no answer I huffed and went to his side. There were sparks flying across the room as he tried to fix whatever problem he was having. "Spock? Well? Do you think you could make that - " I asked stopping as soon as I stepped on something really slippery. Oh great. It was a form of andorian oil. It was man made and extremely slippery. As I tried to take another step, I skidded on the oil and fell backwards thudding against the metal platform I was standing on. "Oh... ugh..." I groaned feeling scraps of discarded metal pierce my shoulder, leg and side. "Spock. Ugh.." I called to him trying to get his attention. As I tried to sit up the world started spinning. "Cadet Star? Cadet Star.. Summer where are you?" Spock said his voice growing faint and distant. I saw him looming over me and saying something that I couldn't quite make out. 

_ "Summer...Alright?...sickbay...attention...unable....stand.." _

The edges of my vision started to black out and I finally became unconscious.

_ "Is.... will she... be alright?.." _

_ "Yes... think so...good timing...metal scraps... are all out...." _

_ "Something happened.... what... happened?" _

_ "I do not....know.. Cadet..." _

_ "Yeah?... well maybe... fault... dont come... its your responsibility...and then she... got hurt." Said a voice that sounded concerned. _

As I stirred I could hear voices and snippets of conversation. "Well.. she's alright now. She's awakening." a voice said softly that seemed to belong to your brother. As I opened my eyes I squinted at the harsh white light making me groan. I spotted Uhura near my bed trying to break the fight that was coming as Spock and Jim were arguing about something. "Hey...what happened? " I said trying to stop them arguing. Jim turned around with eyes blazing with fury and blurted out angrily "Spock, here didn't even care about what happened to you until you were seriously injured! he spilt that slippery oil or whatever and then just left those metal scraps everywhere on the floor! Now if he had actually been listening to you calling out to him he could have stopped your fall and you wouldn't be here now!" Jim spat out glaring at Spock who merely raised an eyebrow but looked displeased and wanted to strangle Jim by his throat. Spock left the room giving me an odd look that I had never seen before.

"Jim.. Jim that doesn't make any sense. You can't blame this on Spock, it's not his fault. Look its mine if anything. I didn't look at my surroundings." I said staring into his eyes. "Oh Summer. Im sorry, your right. " he said sighing and grasped my hand which was cold in contrast to his own. "I can't lose you. I can't let you get hurt Summer. Your my best friend. Well apart from your brother but your one of my best friends." He paused to take a breath. "Your always there for me so I should be too. But Im not because I'm always having one night stands and drinking at bars and... and... Im sorry." He sighed and kissed my forehead. I felt a spark when that happened. I was his best friend. A warm feeling ignited and turned into a flame. But I couldn't say it. Not now, probably not ever. I was a best friend, a sister. Not whatever I wanted us to be. “Jim.. its alright... don't worry about me. You won't lose me, I promise." I replied. trying to comfort him I squeezed his hand and tried to give him a hug. 

As he left there was no one else there. Spock, Uhura and your brother had all left. I was all alone. Hopefully, I would be released tomorrow morning and be able to get back to my studies. Soon enough I drifted into a not too peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry i was supposed to upload this chapter ages ago but i forgot so here it is now. also i know i keep ending with her falling asleep but thats literally only for the chapter before and this one. have a another long wait after this as well.

"Len!!" I screamed as the terribly familiar feeling of being dragged came back. I knew what was happening. If I knew why, then why was I so scared? It was a question I had asked myself many times. It wasn't because I was taken away, it was because of what they were going to do with me after I got taken. Violent sobs hit my body, racking through me. Suddenly a rough cloth was shoved through my mouth making me want to cough but I was unable to. A muffled scream came out of me when I saw the faint outline of my brother. I was pushed into a car or probably the boot of one. It was dark and tiny. I hated it here. I hated it so much. As I closed my eyes waiting for the boot door to open nothing came. Instead, I felt like I was falling, falling, free falling through slow motion or through water. 

Shivering, I woke up to Uhura shaking my shoulders on the floor. There were tears and sweat on my face with the sheets all tangled up. My entire body hurt due to my injuries that thankfully did not reopen. Heaving breaths I looked at Uhura and asked "What happened?" I waited in silence before picking myself up and sitting back on the bio bed.

Uhura bit her lip and said "Well you were turning and twisting in your bed whispering feverishly. Then you suddenly shouted out your brother's name and cried. I didn't know what to do. I tried to wake you up but it didn't work. So I just looked over you. Suddenly you screamed loudly and fell out of your bed when I caught you in time which also woke you up."

"Oh. Where is he? My brother I mean." I asked wondering where he was because something seemed off.

"Oh..um..well..um... I made him go to sleep. He was watching over you and the others as well but I shooed them out so they could all rest. " Uhura said.

"Right. Well, I can finally get out of here so let's go see them!" I told her, smiling.

"Are you sure? I mean, maybe you should stay here." Uhura said, looking skeptical but concerned.

"Im fine! Let's Go!!!" I persisted. As I stood up I went and dragged Uhura with me to wherever my friends and my brother were. As we came to my brother's quarters, I tripped and banged my shoulder on the door. I hissed in pain as the door opened from the commotion. 

"Bones!" I said gleefully to my brother jumping into his arms giving him a huge hug. "Summer. I'm glad your okay. " he said with a soft smile on his face, the usually grumpy and sarcastic demeanor gone. "Wait a minute." He said looking at you and grabbing your shoulders. "Gah...Len don't touch that it's my injured shoulder." I said as my nerves went aflame sending little waves of agony. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU OUT OF SICK BAY EARLY? YOUR WOUNDS HAVE BARELY HEALED!!" He shouted, clearly annoyed. His normal blue eyes were blazing with flame and the smile gone from his face like it never existed. I tried to persist and tell him that I was fine but he didnt take it. I sighed, frustrated that I couldn't get away with it. 

"You're even worse than Jim." He grumbled, taking your hand and dragging you back to sickbay. "You know, I think you'd be so damn perfect for each other because you both always run so stupidly into danger and then..." He stopped talking and looked at you. There was a small blush forming on my cheeks as I tried to look away from his face not ready to face the embarrassment that I knew was coming. "Oh. Wait. You do have feelings for him. I knew it all along. Since the moment you guys even met on that shuttlecraft." he teased. "Shut up Len, how do you even know that?" I snapped my emerald eyes becoming cold.

"Well -" Bones started being cut off by Jim and Spock as they walked in. 

"Hey guys!" I said excitedly. Suddenly I was engulfed in a huge hug by Jim. "Hey. I need your help with something." He said smiling as he set me down. "With what?" I asked, my hopes getting up. "So there's this hot but also cute girl in my next class and I was wondering if you could pretend to flirt with me or something so that she can get jealous." He said with a sheepish expression on his face.

My heart plummeted and I mentally sighed. However, I did not let it show on my face. "Oh. .. yeah... sure." I said with bitter overtones in my voice, shaking my head. 

As Jim walked out to wherever he was going, Spock walked towards me a small smile on his face. "I am glad that you are well Cadet." He said. "Thanks, Spock. " I said not knowing what to do next. As I massaged my temples, I felt a soft hand on my uninjured shoulder and turned around to see Spock staring at me with his dark brown eyes. "It's just you know.. I thought he changed.. Jim, I mean. 

"Oh." Spock said quietly, his expression hardening, removing his hand from your shoulder, walking to the door. "When you are ready, Cadet, please report back to the lab to continue our work on the Kobayashi Maru. I will see you then." He said before he left the sickbay.

Oh gosh… I mess up everything. First with Len. Then Jim and even Spock. Such a failure, I thought sadly as I fell into a dreamless sleep on the bio bed.


End file.
